


Louis Told me...

by giovannac



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute Niall, Fluffy, Harry gets a bit jealous, Louis wants to help, M/M, Pinning Harry, also Zayn, pinning Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovannac/pseuds/giovannac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry like each other and it's obvious for everyone but them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis Told me...

“C’mon Niall! Go tell him you have a crush on him, he obviously likes you too!” Louis said and Niall covered his mouth “Shut up Louis! And no I don’t like him and he doesn’t like me back!” Niall said crossing his arms, Louis chuckled because how more dumb can this guy get?

“Niall, he only talks to you, I think there is a big clue there” Louis said and Niall huffed again “He doesn’t like me!” Niall said and he saw Louis’s wide eyes so he turned around and of course he would be there “So, who doesn’t like you back?” Harry said, lifting an eyebrow at him.

Louis just walked out of the scene and he really isn’t noticed because they really don’t care about anybody else when the two of them are together, Louis chuckles and walks towards the cafeteria to find his friends.

“So, who do you like Niall?” Harry said pressing Niall against the lockers and he squeals “Nobody Harry, aren’t you supposed to be busy with your motorcycle or something?” and Harry’s eye shine “that’s right! C’mon on, I’m showing you what I did to it!” and Harry dragged Niall towards the parking lot.

Harry signals for Niall to stay where he is and goes to sit and he starts the engine and it roars highly and Niall is used to the sound so he doesn’t flinch, Harry stands next to Niall after killing the engine “So, what did ya think?” and Niall looks at him confusedly because what? “What is the new thing you were so excited about?” and Harry pouts “The engine! It was louder!” and Niall chuckles and starts walking outside the school so his mom can pick him up.

“Where are you going?” Harry said running up to Niall “Uhm, to wait for my mom? Like always?” Niall said, Harry chuckled “No you aren’t, I talked to her and told her we were going out” and Niall looked at him confusedly but decided not to question it.

Niall and Harry’s relationship is a bit weird, Niall is Harry’s only friend and that is really because he I the only one not scared about Harry, everybody is terrified of him but Harry really is a gigantic teddy bear so Niall doesn’t really know what everybody is so afraid off.

“No, Harry we aren’t going anywhere, I haven’t finished my project” and Harry whined and pouted but an idea came to his head “Then you will come to my house!” and he dragged Niall to sit down but Niall jumped “Harry, I was afraid of that thing before it had a more powerful engine, I am not climbing in that” Niall said and Harry huffed and carried Niall and sat him and put a helmet on him “Okay now, hug me tightly!” and with that they were out of the school with a screaming Niall.

 

“I hate you!” Niall screamed and Harry rolled his eyes “No, I almost died there! You even passed the stop sign!” Niall was walking towards Harry’s door and opened it since, really, it was his second home anyway. 

“Anne, tell your son to stop using that thing if he is going to drive me!” he heard Anne laughing “Sorry hun, tried but he won’t leave it” Harry whined “Could you stop referring to Nina as “it” it hurts her feelings” and Niall looked at him in disbelief “You named that!” and Harry looked at him like it was obvious and Niall huffed and went upstairs.

And that is how they spent the afternoon, Harry trying to get Niall’s attention and Niall trying to do his project.

Niall was the next day sitting with his computer in his lap, working on his project outside, there was a tree where he could lean and everything was quiet and perfect. He was waiting for Zayn so they could finally finish it.

“I was looking for you Niall!” Harry said sitting next to him, Niall rolled his eyes “Yeah, well I’m finishing what you didn’t let me finish yesterday” and he continued typing “Hey Niall” Zayn said sitting in front of him, Niall smiled “Hey Zayn” and Harry narrowed his eyes at Zayn, Zayn looked at him confusedly and said hello but Harry just stared at him.

Harry saw Niall and Zayn chatting and he started feeling angry, ‘could this be the guy Niall has a crush on?’ he thought, he started clenching his fists and wrapped and arm around Niall, Niall didn’t flinch since he was used to Harry doing that but Zayn looked at him weirdly and Harry only looked at Niall.

Zayn started to hang out with Niall more and he was soon part of the clique, well more like Zayn started to hang with Liam, Louis and Niall and Harry was only there to make sure Niall didn’t make a move on him.

Or Zayn didn’t make a move on him…

Harry started liking Niall immediately after they started to be friends, and that was long ago, but he never had the confidence to tell him anything and he was worried because Niall was cute and many people liked Niall and he really didn’t know why Niall always went to him but he was happy, and he didn’t want to ruin his friendship with him because he had a crush on him.

Okay it was maybe more than a crush (much more) but still.

They were all sitting in the cafeteria, it was a cold day and Harry had his beanie on, it was rare to see him like that and he looked cute and people stared because Harry never looked like that but Harry was too cold to care about the stares.

Niall looked at him and then at his beanie and he snatched it, Niall stared laughing at Harry’s face and then Harry tried to get his beanie but Niall was waving his hands. Harry stood up and hovered over Niall and took his beanie and sat down again.

The others were looking at them with amused eyes but after, when Harry took his beanie back they looked at Niall, he was completely red and he was breathing hard, their eyes opened widely because sure, they knew Niall liked Harry, but not that much.

Harry didn’t notice Niall’s face since he was eating some chips but Niall mumbled an I have to go and he was gone, Harry stared weirdly at Niall and then he looked at the others and they gave him disapproval looks.

“You are really dumb you know” Liam said and Harry looked at him confusedly “no, he is stupid, but Niall is too” Zayn said sighing “Listen here curly, I shouldn’t tell you this but Niall likes you, okay, a lot, and you like him too and you two are too dumb but there I told you now go get your man” Harrys eyes were wide but when Louis stopped talking he sprinted towards the exit of the school.

He saw Niall leaning against a pole, he had red cheeks and he was grabbing his hair in desperation, Harry sighed and thought of what he was going to say.

“So…” he said and mentally face palmed because he really should have prepared something to say, Niall turned around surprised and looked at him confusedly “Why are you here?” Niall said and Harry shrugged “You know I prefer you than them” and Niall chuckled but his stomach did a backflip every time he said something like that.

They stayed quiet for a while until Harry broke the silence “So, Louis told me something” and Niall’s eyes widened at that because Louis could have said anything! He chuckled nervously “Ah, you know, Louis says a lot of things, not all of them true, you shouldn’t believe everything he says, you know he likes to goss-“ but he was interrupted.

Harry was kissing him.

Holy Shit Harry was kissing him.

Niall was at first in shock but soon he started kissing back and Harry made a little sound of relief and Niall started laughing in the kiss because that’s what he does and the kiss was broken but their foreheads where pressed together.

They heard clapping and they turned to see Louis, Liam and Zayn standing there cheering so Harry flipped them off and kissed Niall again until a car honked and they saw Anne and Maura both in their cars with a raised eyebrow but with a fond smile.


End file.
